


Для чего нужны бро

by tinuvielf



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: — Ну, что требует от тебя Лаура?— Хочет забрать детей и переехать в другой штат.Примечания автора:Таймлайн - второй сезон.Просьба не исправлять имя "Лаура" на "Лору".





	Для чего нужны бро

Мысли Антонио были где-то далеко от дел, которые вело их подразделение. Хэнк подмечал это не первый день: тот отвлекался, его взгляд становился расфокусированным и туманным, и практически ни на один вопрос Антонио не мог ответить сходу, постоянно переспрашивал с виноватым видом. Что его тревожило? Трагедию с Надей переживал весь отдел, но ближе других к несчастной была Эрин, никак не Антонио. Нет, тут что-то другое.

Хэнк не влезал в личные дела своих ребят, если это не угрожало их жизни или отделу. В случае с Антонио было тем сложнее, что гордый и принципиальный доминиканец вполне мог углядеть в невинном вопросе, всё ли в порядке, подвох и полезть в бутылку. Начинать конфронтацию из-за недопонимания Хэнк не хотел. Так что, как бы он ни напрягался из-за напарника, как бы ни ловил на себе неодобрительные взгляды Эла, решил для верности выждать ещё пару дней, тем более, что странное поведение Антонио на его эффективности пока не сказывалось: на допросах и задержаниях он выкладывался на все сто, отчёты сдавал в срок и без замечаний. Но затем к настораживавшему поведению добавился ещё один симптом — звонки, которые Антонио предпочитал делать за пределами кабинета.

Отчасти так было и прежде: Хэнк не препятствовал личным разговорам в рабочее время, если они не мешали: случалось всякое, и, работая копом, связь с родными лучше держать постоянно. Однако до сих пор Антонио не шифровался так тщательно, и его не нервировало, когда кто-нибудь оказывался слишком близко во время телефонного разговора. Он определённо во что-то вляпался, а если так — Хэнк не имел права и дальше стоять в стороне.

Выяснить правду было несложно. Минута, чтобы переписать номер из журнала звонков, когда Антонио вышел из кабинета, оставив свой мобильный. Ещё полчаса на поиск того, кому принадлежал телефон, и уже вот это время тянулось для Хэнка отвратительно долго, предоставив возможность обдумать, с кем и зачем его напарник так пугающе часто общался: в списке вызовов номер мелькал чуть ли не через строчку. Успокаивало одно — вряд ли это куратор из ОВР (при условии, что Антонио снова с ними спутался), собиравший информацию о Хэнке или отделе. Такие частые контакты ОВР не приветствовались — лишний риск.

Получив же наконец ответ на свой запрос о владельце телефона, Хэнк долго изучал имя-фамилию, профессию и адреса, домашний и рабочий. Хорошо, что подозрения развеялись как страшный сон поутру, зато на смену им пришло горькое понимание. Существовало очень мало вариантов, для чего Антонио, уже разведённому, мог потребоваться юрист по семейным вопросам.

Хэнк едва дождался первого момента, когда они окажутся наедине, без свидетелей. Мало того, что молчать и дальше, вынуждая Антонио заговорить первым, оказалось просто неприемлемо, так и Хэнк ощущал себя как никогда оскорблённым. Все в участке знали, насколько велики его связи, при должном желании, нужные Антонио люди тоже нашлись бы, но ведь тот даже не заикнулся. Хэнка, как кислотой, изъедала мысль, что напарнику претило обращаться к нему за помощью. Хотя Антонио разительно отличался от большинства копов в лучшую сторону, увы, своих плохих черт у него было немало.

— Хей.

Подловить Антонио после окончания рабочего дня удалось ещё возле участка. Хэнк специально рассчитал время, чтобы не пришлось потом вваливаться домой к тому без приглашения — вряд ли это расположило бы напарника к откровенной беседе. Остановившись у своей машины, Антонио со зверским лицом набирал кому-то смс, но, услышав голос, вздрогнул и повернул к Хэнку посеревшее лицо. В его глазах, сверкавших бессильной злостью, полыхнули обречённость и внезапно такое раздражение, что Хэнку стоило больших трудов удержать добродушную, понимающую улыбку.

— Не ожидал вас, сержант. Что-то случилось? Вы же вроде ехали домой.

— И когда ты собирался рассказать? — наплевав на вежливость, Хэнк решил спросить напрямик. Антонио только подливал масла в огонь: хорохорился, смотрел с вызовом, а его последние слова ненавязчиво продемонстрировали, что постороннему он как минимум не рад. Что за глупый гордец-то, а. Ему хотели помочь, а он скалился.

Ещё несколько секунд Антонио сверлил его взглядом, но затем, сдавшись, устало вздохнул и ссутулился.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, откуда вам всё известно.

— Ты же знаешь мои методы. — Хэнк мысленно велел себе заткнуться, однако было уже поздно. Он разозлился из-за реакции Антонио и ляпнул глупость, а тот, само собой, понял всё неправильно. Прекрасно, теперь Антонио будет думать, что Хэнк опять за ним следит. — В том смысле, что я умею наблюдать и делать выводы, иначе бы в полиции не работал. Ну, что требует от тебя Лаура?

— Хочет забрать детей и переехать в другой штат, — с тоской посмотрев на телефон, Антонио сунул его в карман, привалился спиной к машине и уставился себе под ноги.

Голос у него сделался совсем тусклым, столько сил отобрала эта ситуация. Хэнк понимал. Разборки с некогда любимой женщиной — всегда трудно, особенно когда дело касается детей, а позиции сторон непримиримы. Особенно когда ты любишь своих детей и, возможно, ещё и эту самую женщину.

— Ага. Потому что твоя работа опасна, а детей и саму Лауру могут использовать, чтобы надавить на тебя.

— Ну, примерно так она и сказала. Никак не может забыть тот кошмар с похищением Диего.

— Такое забудешь.

— Я тоже не могу. И… и… — Антонио глубоко вздохнул и вдруг как-то нездорово рассмеялся, закрыв лицо рукой. — Господи, Лаура же права. Я прекрасно понимаю, что это может случиться снова и даже не один раз. Часть меня хочет защитить их, увезти куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы никакие отморозки, с которыми мы постоянно сталкиваемся, никогда бы не добрались до моих детей. И в то же время, как я могу оставить их одних? — он посмотрел на Хэнка блестевшими застарелой и очень знакомой болью глазами. — Я люблю Еву и Диего, я хочу быть с ними, встречать дни рождения и Рождество, а не поздравлять по телефону через сотни миль. Кто будет оберегать их, кроме меня?

Можно было сказать, что Лаура: женщина, у которой отняли ребёнка, опаснее дикого зверя, — но Хэнк промолчал. Не в обиду Лауре, но когда в руках похитителей был Диего, в зверя превратился Антонио.

— Что ты ответил?

— Что против, конечно же. Я тоже растил детей и имею право общаться с ними, как и Лаура. Итог ты знаешь. — Антонио немного расслабился, понял, что, по крайней мере, сейчас Хэнк ему не враг, и легко, почти непринуждённо он съехал с «сержанта» на «ты». — Теперь она пытается лишить меня родительских прав.

А вот это было… не подло, нет: Хэнк вполне мог объяснить поступок Лауры, ведь она не рубила сгоряча, а обдуманно пришла к такому решению. Он был почти уверен, что и Антонио в своей душе в какой-то степени оправдывал бывшую супругу, однако всё равно Лаура действовала слишком жестоко.

Из их отдела Антонио больше других посчастливилось с семьёй. Глядя на его фото с дочерью и сыном, Хэнк не мог не завидовать. По-белому, но завидовать. Да, Антонио развёлся, однако он продолжал общаться с младшими, а они любили и уважали его, и уж точно не доставляли никаких проблем, как Хэнку Джастин. Многие копы любили своих детей, родных и близких, но та грязь преступного Чикаго, в которую приходилось погружаться каждый день, наблюдая самые худшие человеческие стороны, делала и без того суровых мужчин совсем чёрствыми сердцем. Оставляла жаждать тепла и заботы в душе, но лишала возможности эти самые ощущения дарить другим. Так они и теряли свои семьи. Антонио же эта участь обошла стороной: он был одним из самых заботливых отцов, которых Хэнку только доводилось видеть, и, определённо, не должен был лишиться дочери и сына.

— Заседание послезавтра, — вернул его из размышлений мрачный голос того, и Хэнк напрягся. Непохоже, что это именно та причина, по которой Антонио был не в себе все последние дни. Сам судебный процесс — вещь малоприятная, но тут явно что-то посложнее.

— Адвокат? — предположил он. — Знаешь, если проблема в деньгах, это не проблема.

Антонио как-то странно посмотрел на него, но всё же ответил:

— Вести будет судья Хорн.

Осмыслив услышанное, Хэнк выругался. Ну да, одно имя, Сабина Хорн — и дальше можно не продолжать. Она потеряла любимого мужа, члена SWAT, во время неудачной спецоперации; её супруг, как и многие в правоохранительных органах, отдавал себя работе настолько, что пара не успела даже завести детей. Оставшись вдовой, Хорн всю свою злость изливала на копов, даром, что вела бракоразводные и другие процессы по вопросам семьи, как, например, у Антонио. Неоднократно у неё на столе оказывались и дела полицейских, когда жёны просили развода, раздела имущества и опеки над детьми, и на сторону копов судья Хорн не встала ни разу. Хэнк понимал, что Антонио думал — что он обречён.

— Дело дрянь, — протянул он.

— А то я не знаю.

Подойдя ближе, Хэнк тоже прислонился к машине, копируя позу Антонио, притёрся почти вплотную к его плечу. Чужая боль ощущалась как собственная, и отчаяние напарника пробуждало в сердце отголоски своих пережитых трагедий. Того, через что предстояло пройти Антонио, Хэнк бы и врагу не пожелал.

— Копы в принципе нынче не в фаворе, тем более, когда дело касается семьи, а судья — женщина.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что если будешь сочувствовать Лауре, то сможешь видеть детей максимум два раза в год? Нужно стоять на своём, Антонио.

— Смысл, если я заранее знаю итог?

Вроде бы Хэнк понимал, почему он сдавался заранее: сам же думал, что шансов нет, — но разум привычно заработал, оценивая, а точно ли ничего нельзя сделать. Вот где разница между ними двумя становилась наиболее весомой: кристально честный Антонио рассматривал лишь такие же варианты борьбы и верил, что всё бесполезно. Хэнк же, ходивший под ОВР не один месяц, приученный изворачиваться, инстинктивно искал способ выкрутиться и тут. Если бы только Антонио не молчал так долго, вариантов было бы больше, а пока что Хэнк отбрасывал их один за другим из-за нехватки времени на реализацию.

— Чего раньше-то не сказал? Мне казалось, мы давно уже прошли период, когда я тянул из тебя информацию клещами.

Хотя его не было как такового. Совместная работа пошла сразу, и продуктивностью их тандем несказанно удивлял многих в участке. Сам Хэнк не считал это чем-то экстраординарным: ещё когда Антонио отправил его за решётку, разглядел в этом парне очень толкового копа, дорожившего своей работой и стремившегося делать её качественно. Хватило нескольких выездов (и, наверное, поучительной беседы с Труди Платт), чтобы Антонио понял то же самое о нём.

— Да когда бы? Все переживали из-за Нади, куда вам ещё о моих проблемах думать. Я не хотел никого отвлекать.

С этим бы Хэнк поспорил. Кто знает, вдруг что-то такое и требовалось отделу после того, как они потеряли частичку себя, Надю. А возможно, прав Антонио, считая, что на него бы только обозлились.

— Ладно. — Хэнк помолчал. — Попробуем и так что-нибудь придумать.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— А я когда-нибудь шутил на подобную тему? Антонио, я тоже отец, я понимаю, каково это. — Разница между ними лишь в том, что детей у Антонио пытались забрать насильно, а Хэнк сам отправил Джастина подальше, надеясь, что тот одумается и перестанет прожигать жизнь. — Ты меньше всего заслуживаешь такой участи.

— Спасибо.

— За что? Я ещё ничего не сделал, даже поручиться не могу, что дело выгорит.

— За то, что выслушал. Просто я… Мне реально не с кем было поделиться. Мысли Джея только об Эрин, Габи тоже не до меня — у них с Мэттом тёрки. Так что ты — первый, кому я всё рассказал, кроме адвоката.

Глядя в его открытое, такое искреннее лицо, Хэнк забыл, что хотел добавить. Вроде бы собирался пошутить, но это уже было совсем не к месту. Очень горько оказалось услышать подобное признание от настолько компанейского человека, Хэнк и помыслить не мог, что уж кто-кто, а именно Антонио когда-нибудь окажется в такой ситуации. Среди одной Пятьдесят первой пожарной части у него друзей же пруд пруди, но первым, с кем Антонио поделился своей болью, стал он, Хэнк.

Такое доверие — даже если Антонио выговорился от безысходности, — Хэнк не имел права не оправдать.

Об опосредованном знакомстве Платт с Сабиной Хорн ему было известно давно, но до сих пор не требовалось прибегать к этому знанию. Помня о характере Хорн, Хэнк особо не надеялся на удачу, и Платт, едва выслушав просьбу, подтвердила его подозрения:

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Знаешь же, как Хорн относится к полицейским вроде нашего красавчика. Антонио — просто идеальный случай для показательного процесса. Уверена, она проедется по нему многотонным катком.

— Меня такой ответ не устраивает, да и тебя саму, я думаю, тоже, Труди. Ты ведь не позволишь Антонио потерять детей.

Поняв, что отвязаться так легко не выйдет, Платт выругалась и грохнула об стол папки с документами. Хэнк терпеливо ждал, пока поток её эмоций иссякнет, и можно будет вернуться к более-менее конструктивному разговору.

— Ниже пояса бьёшь, Хэнк! Мне и так хуже некуда из-за Нади, — сообщила она, заметно подрагивая губами, и этим чуть не заставила его пойти на попятный, — а ты пытаешься на меня ещё одного своего оболтуса повесить, зная, что мне совесть не позволит отказаться. Ну, неужели в твоём сейфе нет никакого компромата на Хорн?

— Труди, я не требую от тебя невозможного. Просто поговори с ней. Вероятность, конечно, мала, но вдруг Хорн прислушается?

— А если не прислушается? — Платт скептически поморщилась. — По лицу же вижу, что ты закусил удила, и результат, отличный от победного, тебя не интересует. Что уже наобещал Доусону? И что будешь делать, если Хорн меня пошлёт?

— Это уже моё дело. Что-нибудь придумаю.

Не прошло и получаса, как Платт, выловив его снова в участке, мрачно велела:

— Ну, придумывай. У меня облом. Говорила же, что из твоей затеи ничего не выйдет. Хорн якобы занята настолько, что у неё и минутки свободной на аудиенцию нет, хотя как по мне, она прекрасно знает, с какими просьбами к ней идут, вот и шлёт всех нахрен. И правильно. Я бы тоже послала.

— Всё равно, спасибо, что попыталась, — пробормотал Хэнк отстранённо, пытаясь прикинуть остальные варианты. Не то что он их не обдумывал — ещё как: предполагал же, что главная битва развернётся на самом суде, и потребуются аргументы рангом не ниже убийственных, только сами аргументы не находились.

В день заседания Антонио, явившийся на процесс в парадной форме, лицом напоминал грозовое небо. Хэнк ещё издалека заметил, как тот нервозно вертел в руках фуражку, пытаясь скрыть напряжение. Пришедшая позже всех Лаура в сопровождении адвоката прошла мимо него, удостоив лишь коротким приветствием, и Хэнк это покоробило тем больше, что Антонио посмотрел ей вслед с настоящей тоской. Любил всё-таки до сих пор.

— Сил нет на это смотреть, — прокомментировала Платт, стоявшая рядом с Хэнком, и поморщилась.

— Наоборот, хорошо, что видели. Надо бы ещё переброситься с Антонио парой слов перед заседанием, подправить ему кое-что в голове, пока он не решил сдаться. Мы не для того сюда пришли, чтобы наблюдать, как он добровольно отказывается от дочери с сыном.

Платт закатила глаза:

— Да я не про то.

Чеканя шаг как во время парада, она подошла к Антонио, развернула к себе лицом и, словно неумелому новобранцу, поправила ему форменный галстук. Хэнк, правда, не видел, что именно было не так: Антонио уважал мундир и обычно оплошностей в одежде не допускал, — однако увидеть лицо последнего в этот момент дорогого стоило. Остолбеневший от неожиданности, Антонио и думать забыл о проигнорировавшей его Лауре, а только следил за точными и быстрыми движениями Платт. Разгадав её замысел, Хэнк довольно улыбнулся. Вряд ли бы он сумел придумать что-то более действенное.

— Ну вот, — закончив, она похлопала Антонио по плечу. — Теперь совсем другое дело, а то я уже испугалась, что ты галстуки завязывать разучился.

— А-а-а… Что вы здесь делаете, сержант? — несколько напряжённо поинтересовался тот. Не получив ответа, он вопросительно посмотрел на приблизившегося Хэнка и тогда, видимо, сложил два и два.

— Я думал, что втроём: ты, я и адвокат, — мы справимся, — негромко пояснил Хэнк, — но Труди решила, что тяжёлая артиллерия не помешает.

— Естественно, не помешает. Должен же кто-то поддерживать вас обоих. Мужчины иногда такие трусы... — не договорив, Платт замолчала и хищно улыбнулась, похоже, разглядев кого-то в числе заходивших в зал. — Увидимся внутри, — бросила она на ходу и исчезла в дверях.

Хэнку очень хотелось верить, что ей в последний момент пришла в голову светлая мысль, и Платт понеслась воплощать в жизнь свою задумку (поговорить с Лаурой, например), но даже если так, вряд ли стоило рассчитывать на успех. Впереди была очень муторная и гадкая процедура, потому что защитники Лауры (и, чего греха таить, она сама, Хэнк просто не хотел произносить это вслух) собирались продемонстрировать суду все ошибки, что Антонио совершил в семейной жизни. Во многих из них он даже и виноват-то не был: практически каждый коп за годы службы опоздает или пропустит чей-то день рождения или иной праздник. Андерсон, капитан восьмого участка, вообще не смог поприсутствовать на родах жены — на всех трёх! Однако сейчас, Хэнк знал, никого не будет волновать, по какой причине Антонио не было рядом со своей семьёй в важные для них моменты. Его просто не было, и точка.

Оставшись вдвоём с изрядно нервничавшим Антонио, Хэнк, и сам начавший понемногу дёргаться, тихо спросил:

— Как ты, готов?

— Да, — тот кивнул, что удивительно, не раздумывая, — думаю, да.

— Точно? Потому что я видел, как ты смотрел вслед своей бывшей. Как будто ты готов в самом начале заседания поднять руки вверх.

Лицо того исказилось, словно Хэнк вскрыл его застарелую рану и щедро присыпал солью. Многострадальная фуражка снова сделала полный оборот в руках Антонио, и Хэнк был в секунде от того, чтобы отобрать её.

— Я понимаю, что чувства к ней у тебя ещё остались, но сегодня будет битва, и Лаура тебя не пожалеет.

Помрачнев, Антонио вновь кивнул и с заметной горечью опустил голову, опровергая собственные слова, что будет бороться до последнего.

— Эй, выше нос! Мы выкрутимся. Не первый же раз нас пытаются нагнуть.

Хлопнув Антонио по плечу, он уже собирался предложить им зайти в зал, когда тот, встрепенувшись, с подзабытыми мужеством и решимостью произнёс:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал себя обязанным помочь мне и потом жалел, если суд выиграет Лаура.

— Ну, это уже мне решать.

— Я серьёзно, Хэнк!

— И я серьёзно. Антонио, для чего тогда нужны бро? Для красивого слова? — Ответом ему стало очень красноречивое молчание. — Это не имеет отношения к работе и служебным обязанностям, просто я понимаю, что могу помочь, и я помогу, не требуя что-то взамен. Ты — отличный парень, хороший коп и отец, и надо быть последней сволочью, чтобы отойти в сторонку и смотреть, как ты мучаешься.

Можно было добавить ещё про тот случай на заре их совместной работы, когда никто не помешал бы Антонио сдать Хэнка Грандишар. Джастин вляпался знатно, по самые уши, так что у Хэнка на какой-то миг, когда перед ним оказались улики-фотографии, в голове мелькнуло, что это всё, они не выкарабкаются. Однако в тот момент Антонио, который вроде бы должен был поступить по закону, отошёл в сторону и позволил ему самому разобраться с сыном. Хэнк помнил до сих пор и ценил Антонио за тот шаг. Не сказать, что сейчас он возвращал должок, нет, они уже не один десяток раз взаимно сочлись, но для убеждения Антонио любой аргумент пригодился бы.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал тот, и Хэнк хмыкнул.

— Потом поблагодаришь, когда всё закончится.

С приходом адвоката Антонио Хэнк отодвинулся в сторону, предоставив им возможность обсудить последние детали. Фрэнка Келвина он не знал и в деле не видел, но отзывы о нём были вроде бы неплохие, так что Хэнк не видел смысла вмешиваться и советовать Антонио своих проверенных людей, тем более, что эти двое уже выстроили линию защиты, а коней на переправе не меняют. Однако один вопрос не давал ему покоя.

— Разве вы не позвали самих детей, чтобы они сказали, с кем хотят остаться? — поинтересовался Хэнк, когда Келвин, извинившись, отошёл ответить на звонок. — Ева, по-моему, уже в том возрасте, чтобы принимать такие решения.

— Я думал об этом, но Лаура воспротивилась.

— Не сомневаюсь. Дети бы её точно не поддержали.

— Зато поддержала судья, — вздохнул Антонио, глядя ему за плечо, и Хэнк, обернувшись, столкнулся взглядом с судьёй Хорн, направлявшейся в зал.

Та остановилась в шаге от двери, как будто нарочно, чтобы позлить его и потревожить Антонио; колючим взглядом пристально облизала их обоих, но больше почему-то Хэнка. Он ответил ей сдержанным, уважительным кивком, на деле судорожно вспоминая, не мог ли насолить чем-нибудь Хорн за свою многолетнюю карьеру. До этого момента собственное появление на суде Хэнк рассматривал исключительно как помощь Антонио, даже, скорее, моральную, если тот сам не справится, но теперь запоздалая догадка кольнула его холодком. Не сделает ли Хэнк хуже своим присутствием?

— Неважно, чем это всё закончится, — проводив судью Хорн взглядом, неожиданно отозвался Антонио, — спасибо, Хэнк.

Спросить, что на того нашло, он не рискнул, а потом им всем стало не до разговоров, потому что с самого начала заседания судья дала понять, на чьей именно она стороне. Речь Лауры и её защитника длилась, по меньшей мере, четверть часа, но когда заговорил Антонио, не прошло и трёх минут, как от него уже потребовали закругляться. Взгляд, которым одарил Антонио после этого бывшую жену, снова заставил Хэнка забеспокоиться: в нём главенствовали недоверие и крепкая обида, словно он до сих пор не до конца осознавал, что Лаура так поступала с ним.

— Ой, дурак, — наклонившись к Хэнку, тихо прошептала Платт. — Как он вообще решил пойти против жены, если в глубине души согласен с ней-то? И что мы тогда здесь делаем?

Лаура уже с видом победителя расправила плечи и посматривала на Антонио с почти нежным снисхождением. Когда же слово вновь взял её адвокат, она уткнулась в смартфон, как если бы всё было предопределено заранее, а присутствующие лишь соблюдали формальности, отсиживая положенное время.

— Эй, тихо, Антонио, тихо, — заметив, как дико тряслись у того руки, Хэнк крепко сжал его ладонь. — Ещё не конец.

Хотя казалось, что это он и есть. Судья своего предвзятого отношения не скрывала, Лаура выглядела непрошибаемой, а ведь Хэнк строил свой расчёт именно на том, что её получится переубедить. Как назло, ничего другого не приходило в голову. В длинной и традиционно витиеватой речи адвоката истца, эмоционально сдержанной, тем не менее, чувствовались слова Лауры: что работа её бывшего супруга полезна для общества, но опасна для их семьи, что дети уже однажды пережили физическое насилие и не застрахованы от его повторения, что материальная поддержка Антонио не обеспечит Еве и Диего такое детство и поступление в колледж, какие может дать переезд в Вирджинию. Хэнк слушал, закипая всё больше. Не оставалось никаких сомнений, что Лаура нашла другого мужчину и теперь стремилась и к собственному счастью, и к новой жизни для детей. Но точно так же он не сомневался, что при этом она забыла спросить Еву с Диего и вряд ли отдавала себе отчёт в том, что будет, если её вирджинская мечта окажется карточным домиком и рухнет. В другом штате Лаура останется совершенно одна, без поддержки. Правда, зная Антонио, Хэнк с уверенностью мог сказать, что тот понесётся на помощь, стоит лишь позвать.

Когда судья наконец решила, что стоит послушать и сторонников Антонио, наверное, у многих создалось впечатление, будто она вообще забыла, что на заседании присутствовали не только Лаура и её адвокат.

— У вас три минуты, — сурово сообщила Хэнку Хорн. Выглядела она при этом так, будто от одного вида полицейского в форме у неё вот-вот случится острый аллергический приступ.

Платт проводила его напутственным взглядом, явно желая сказать «Только не нарывайся», но как будто Хэнк мог устроить сцену, зная, что судьба Антонио фактически зависела от него. Он же себя потом не простит.

От осознания всей ответственности Хэнка подбрасывало даже больше, чем когда он выбивал в суде опеку над Эрин, когда напутствовал Джастина создать с Олив семью.

— Мне этого будет достаточно. Даже за три минуты можно многое поведать о хорошем человеке, а Антонио — лучший из тех, кого я знаю, и как отец, и как полицейский. — Откуда-то из зала послышался смешок, но он странным образом помог собраться: всё внутреннее напряжение, пульсировавшее и сотрясавшее Хэнка мелкой дрожью, ушло, оставив ясный ум и чёткое понимание, что именно нужно сказать. — Да, вы здесь верно говорили, что он постоянно пропадал на работе, редко уделял достаточно времени детям, пропускал важные для семьи дни, однако эту жертву приносит каждый, кто посвящает себя защите порядка. Даже не порядка — людей, всех и каждого. Да, это наш выбор, никто не заставляет меня, Антонио и других полицейских тратить большую часть жизни на риск, который, возможно, никогда не оправдает себя. Но мы тратим, не требуя никакой благодарности взамен, зачастую не получая её и от своих близких. Все считают, что наша работа — просто работа. Спросите себя, когда полицейский приходит домой посередине ночи, потный и уставший, без лица и сил, что он слышит в первую очередь? Вряд ли «Что случилось сегодня?» или «Скорее садись ужинать и иди отдыхать». Наверное, это «Ты снова не уложил нашего сына спать, а ведь он так хотел, чтобы именно папа прочитал ему сказку». «Ты снова опоздал на день рожденья дочери» или же «Наша девочка пошла играла сегодня принцессу в школьной пьесе, а тебя не было в такой момент». Никто не задумывается, что полицейский в этот день мог расследовал жесточайшее убийство или сообщил матери-одиночке, что её единственный ребёнок стал случайной жертвой разборки между бандами.

Смотревшая на него Платт строила такие гримасы, словно её скрутил жесточайший радикулит. Хэнк и сам понимал, что ходил по острию ножа с подобной речью, но что ещё могло достучаться до Лауры, напомнить, что Антонио не единственный совершал ошибки в их семье? Только это заставило бы женщину осознать, что она находилась на пороге ещё одной, самой ужасной.

— Поверьте, мы хотим приходить домой вовремя. Играть с детьми, читать с ними книги... когда время придёт, отправить в первый раз в школу. Наша единственная отдушина, которая спасает от ежедневной черноты преступлений, — это семья. Отнять её — иногда всё равно, что отнять жизнь. Не думайте, что я кого-то обвиняю, простая констатация факта. Перед тем, как сказать, почему Антонио не должен лишиться возможности общаться со своими детьми, я хотел напомнить, что мы делаем каждый день, для чего и что нам приходится пропускать через себя.

— Время, сержант.

Хэнк поднял руку, показывая, что помнит.

— Он честный коп, что на работе, что в жизни. Что бы ни случалось на службе, Антонио всегда оставлял это в участке и приходил домой, к детям. Он уделял им столько времени, сколько мог, он готов умереть за них — поверьте, я это знаю. Если бы на наших улицах было больше таких людей, как Антонио, и город стал бы другим. А вместо того, чтобы поддержать его, вы губите. Как думаете, что увидят другие? Какой пример? Пожалуйста, обдумайте всё ещё раз, прежде чем принимать решение. Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы остаться без самого дорогого, своих детей, просто потому что служит стране и людям.

— Я же тебя просила! — яростно зашипела Платт ему на ухо, стоило Хэнку вернуться на место. — Просила не наломать дров. А ты что сделал?

А он наконец-то нашёл в себе силы посмотреть на Антонио. Произнося речь в его защиту, Хэнк уставился на одну Лауру, надеясь донести до неё свою мысль, ну, может, ещё пару раз покосился на Платт. Лицо Антонио не ужаснуло его, но заставило вновь вспотеть: оно выражало... да хрен пойми, что выражало! Так нечитаемо Антонио на него никогда не смотрел; даже когда Хэнк вышел из тюрьмы, и они впервые встретились, начальник и подчинённый, эмоции того были видны невооружённым взглядом. Сейчас же более-менее угадывалось лишь изумление, однако из-за чего? Ничего, кроме правды, Хэнк не сказал. А где злость?

Едва Хорн объявила перерыв для подготовки решения, Платт пружинисто вскочила на ноги и, бросив «Из-за таких, как вы, всё нужно делать самой», вылетела из зала. Антонио, нервно поправив воротничок, словно ему трудно было дышать, сказал:

— Мне нужно проветриться, — и тоже вышел. Хэнк последовал за ним, бросив последний взгляд на Лауру, что-то обсуждавшую с адвокатом по дороге к другой двери. Непохоже было, что её хотя бы немного тронули его слова и объяснения Антонио, совсем непохоже, и от этого сделалось тяжко и очень больно.

Неужели не смогли? Не смогли же. Лаура всё решила уже давно, какое ей дело до терзаний Антонио, того, чем он жертвовал и как из кожи вон лез, чтобы сделать этот город безопаснее для неё, Евы и Диего. Так было и будет, с другими полицейскими и их жёнами, ведь подобных Камилле, безоговорочно принимавшей работу Хэнка, — единицы. Куда больше тех женщин, которые не выдерживали существования рядом с копом и уходили, забирая детей. Хэнк не имел права осуждать ни их, ни Лауру за желание спокойно и безопасно жить, но сейчас именно это и делал, видя мучения Антонио.

— Про...

— Не надо, Хэнк, — тот быстро покачал головой. — Если это извинения, не нужно, я ведь уже говорил. Мы сделали, что могли, теперь остаётся ждать.

— Я говорил не то, что хотелось бы услышать Лауре и суду, и вряд ли оказал тебе какую-то услугу. Разве что медвежью. — По прошествии времени идея достучаться до Лауры казалась глупее некуда, тем совестнее было перед Антонио. Хэнк же выкручивался и из более неприятных и безвыходных ситуаций, чем эта, а тут, зная, что поставлено на карту, облажался.

— Нет, совсем нет. Будь я на месте Лауры, не стал бы больше сопротивляться.

— Но ты не на её месте, — с горечью напомнил ему Хэнк. Ощущение, что он подвёл Антонио, стало лишь сильней, когда он вспомнил, с каким лицом уходила от них Платт: обычно его удостаивались проштрафившиеся патрульные или офицеры, никак не Хэнк. — Мне нужно было поставить себя на её место и от этого уже плясать. Я же...

— Ты сделал главное — заставил меня поверить, что я поступал правильно. Честно сказать, даже сегодня я никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что Лаура — безупречная мать, а я самый никчёмный отец в мире. Её адвокат был до отвращения убедителен. Когда я читал присланные им бумаги, всё то, что я не сделал или сделал не так, не вовремя, просто встало у меня перед глазами, и я... Я думал, ну, зачем Диего и Еве такой папа? Могу ли я вообще называться их отцом? — Антонио покачал головой. — Все те слова, которые вы произнесли на суде, сержант, они предназначались не Лауре, а мне, чтобы я помнил, что я честно выполняю свой долг и не меньше жены достоин общаться с собственными детьми. И я очень благодарен за всё, что вы сделали сегодня.

— Я не сказал ничего, кроме правды. И ты снова называешь меня сержантом, хотя мы не на службе.

— А? — Антонио посмотрел на него слегка растерянно, осознавая. — Да. Простите, то есть, прости. Мои мысли сейчас там, — он махнул рукой в сторону зала, и Хэнк посмотрел на высоченные тяжёлые двери, желая проникнуть за них взглядом.

— Может быть, слишком рано говорить такое, но мне жаль, что я подвёл тебя, — подумав, произнёс Хэнк.

Пусть вердикт ещё не вынесен, однако разве они с Антонио не понимали, что услышат? Вспомнились вдруг пророческие слова Платт, спросившей, что будет, если они не справятся. Хэнк до сих пор не знал, тем более, Антонио и вовсе благодарил его вместо того, чтобы ругаться.

— Да нет же, не подвёл. Я с самого начала знал, чем всё закончится, так что был готов, наверное, даже больше, чем следовало, — Антонио усмехнулся на его вопросительный взгляд, — а ты был рядом, когда мне требовалась помощь, и достучался до меня, заставил посмотреть на всё иначе. Я не забуду этого, Хэнк.

— Звучит так, словно мы прощаемся навсегда.

Ничего не сказав, тот отвернулся, и тут Хэнк впервые задумался, что, возможно, таким и будет финал этой истории. Если Лаура выиграет процесс, что казалось уже делом решённым, и заберёт детей в другой штат, кто остановит Антонио от переезда за ними следом? У кого хватит эгоизма и жестокости? У Хэнка точно нет. Его держало Чикаго, потому что он здесь родился, тут познакомился с Камиллой и спустя много лет похоронил её, в Чикаго же появился на свет Джастин... Но окажись Хэнк на месте Антонио, он бы презрел всё остальное и рванул за семьёй, неважно, что и кого пришлось бы оставить позади.

— В любом случае я не сдамся. Больше нет. — Тон, с которым Антонио произнёс это, удивлял. Во время заседания поначалу его голос слегка дрожал, выдавая, что Антонио всё-таки колебался до последнего. Сейчас же ничего подобного не было, он как будто отдавал приказы самому себе: уверенно, чётко и без сомнений. — Против решения Хорн можно подать апелляцию. Найдутся и другие... способы, — запнулся он, наведя Хэнка на мысль, что обдумывал Антонио не совсем законный вариант. — Неважно. Это не конец, Хэнк. Теперь я знаю.

И, глядя на него такого, Хэнк понимал, что да, не конец.

К ним подошла расстроенная Платт. Даже не просто расстроенная — убитая, однако Антонио встретил её с благодарной улыбкой.

— Я пыталась переговорить с твоей бывшей, но какая же своенравная она у тебя женщина! Как только увидела, что я поджидаю её, сбежала! — она раздосадованно фыркнула. — Если бы я смогла сказать ей пару лестных словечек, эта Лаура бы до конца жизни зареклась выступать против полицейских!

— Спасибо, сержант, — Антонио произнёс это настолько сердечно, что та моментально замолчала и уставившись на него, как учёный в микроскоп на неведомую букашку.

— Ты головой случайно не ударился, пока меня не было? — поинтересовалась она на полном серьёзе, чем вызвала у Антонио ещё одну улыбку. Следующий недоумённый взгляд Платт адресовала уже Хэнку, но спросить не успела: адвокат Антонио позвал того что-то обсудить. Зато стоило им остаться вдвоём, как Платт немедленно ткнула Хэнка в бок: — Твою мать, это что такое? — То, что выглядел её поступок совсем по-девчоночьи, лишний раз выдавало, насколько Платт была выбита из колеи происходящим. — О чём вы тут договорились в моё отсутствие? Доусон с утра чуть ли не умирать собирался, а...

— Ну, не перегибай палку, умирать он не собирался. Просто... — Хэнк неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся. Чувство вины пока ещё никуда не делось, но пришла гордость: всё же, в какой-то степени, он сделал даже больше, чем мог. Вернул Антонио веру. — Просто наконец собрался с силами. Даже если суд присудит полноценную опеку над детьми Лауре, Антонио теперь не отступит.

— Господи, — та закрыла лицо рукой, гася эмоции. — Я же предупреждала тебя, просила, самоуверенный ты идиот, как бы твоё красноречие хуже не сделало, и что? Да Доусон же махнёт за своей бывшей на конец света ради детей! Думаешь, в наше время так легко найти в отдел квалифицированного копа с честью и мозгами, а не сосунка из академии? На месте Антонио я бы оторвала тебе голову, вот точно, не знаю, почему он до сих пор сдерживается. Наверняка ещё и благодарит тебя, кретин. Хэнк, ты же всё сделал, чтобы Хорн и Лаура возненавидели тебя. Тыкал их, как котят, носом в свои ошибки, кому это понравится? Почему ты просто не рассказал, какой Антонио хороший коп и скольким людям он помог? — продолжила плеваться ядом Платт. — Это, конечно, тоже бы ни хрена не помогло, но хотя бы суд не выбесило.

Заметив возвращавшегося Антонио, Хэнк уже не слушал, что ещё она говорила. Всё внимание перещёлкнулось на напарника, а у того снова не было лица: раскрасневшийся Антонио смотрел бессмысленно и вновь безжалостно стискивал козырёк многострадальной фуражки. Наверное, если бы не шедший следом адвокат, отвлекавший его разговором, Антонио бы превратил многострадальный головной убор в лепёшку.

— Лаура, — только и сумел произнести он, подойдя, и всё-таки сделал паузу отдышаться. — Лаура решила отозвать иск.

— Она что? — переспросил Хэнк, не поверив.

— Чего? Ты серьёзно? Она у тебя что, тронулась, Доусон? С какого перепугу твоя бывшая решила отозвать иск?

— Я не знаю, — едва ли не по слогам проговорил Антонио, но уже немного улыбаясь, осознавая случившееся. — Она передала через своего адвоката, что хочет всё ещё раз обдумать перед тем, как переезжать. Но Фрэнк сказал, Лаура очень долго говорила с кем-то по телефону и выглядела весьма расстроенной.

— Ну и чего ты тогда улыбаешься? Да наверняка её ненаглядный прознал, что ты коп, или в принципе задумался, зачем ему двое детей от другого мужика, вот и притормозил. Ни хрена же мы не победили.

Непонятно, что подействовало сильнее: недовольное ворчание Платт или неуверенная улыбка Антонио, но напряжение наконец отпустило Хэнка. Он позволил себе расслабленный вздох. Оказывается, в какой-то момент задержал дыхание, и лёгкие жгло как после заплыва под водой, однако эта боль казалась даже немного приятной. Пусть Платт права, и они лишь отстрочили решение вопроса, зато заработали этим шанс побороться в полную силу. Найти команду адвокатов позубастей, привести людей (желательно — не только полицейских), которые смогли бы свидетельствовать в пользу Антонио, добиться, в конце концов, смены судьи и возможности для самих Диего и Евы высказаться, хотят они уезжать или нет. Если, конечно, Антонио захочет продолжить процесс против бывшей супруги, которая неожиданно для всех пошла на попятный.

Но это вряд ли. Больше не было ни намёка на то, что Антонио, совсем недавно ещё надломленный, опускал руки, как и многие из тех, кто встречался Хэнку на пути. Карма, не иначе, что и его удалось выволочь со дна наверх, к свету.

— Хорн была вне себя. Убеждала Лауру продолжить, говорила, что нечего бояться, всё равно опека полностью перейдёт к ней.

Хэнк покачал головой: действительно, их счастье, что бывшая жена Антонио сама сделала шаг назад. Он не надеялся, что Хорн хоть немного проникнется его словами, но слабое понимание, ради чего жил её погибший супруг, должно же было проклюнуться. Жаль, что нельзя подойти к ней и по-человечески объяснить — не услышит же.

— Мы справимся со всем, что будет дальше, Антонио.

— Да. Да, я знаю, — тот наконец улыбнулся уже по-настоящему расслабленно. — Может, даже ничего и не будет.

— Это я сомневаюсь, — проворчала Платт, единственная из них троих совершенно не радовавшаяся успеху. — Лаура ж упрямая, как ты, Доусон. Я ещё удивляюсь, как у вас дети нормальные получились.

На несколько секунд опешив, тот рассмеялся.

— Пожили бы вы с ними под одной крышей, сержант, так бы не говорили.

— И с этим мы тоже справимся, — издевательски копируя Хэнка, протянула та. — Что? Вы на таком подъёме, дайте уже и мне свой вклад внести.

Ещё по-доброму усмехаясь, Антонио протянул руку, и Хэнк, а затем и Платт по очереди пожали её.

— Не слишком-то задавайтесь вы оба. Если бывшая миссис Доусон решит всё-таки вернуться к этому вопросу, мало нам не покажется.

— Знаю, — Антонио отозвался поразительно спокойно и перевёл взгляд на Хэнка, — но пока вы будете на моей стороне, думаю, мне хватит сил.

— Будем, бро. Конечно же, будем.  
\


End file.
